Christmas Miracle
by Reclaimerian
Summary: It's December and Christmas is getting closer. Aichi and his family are preparing for it but there's something that still haunts his mind. He knows he wants to meet her but will he get a chance for it? A person who has lost her memories. Will she be able to recover her memories? Will they be...? *AixKou fic
1. Chapter 1

Christmas miracle

 **Author notes:**

The content of this isn't owned by me(CFV). All rights go to their respectful owner(s). Story is done by me so that's that.

Characters are OOC/AU.

Small introduction: It's December and Christmas is getting closer. Aichi and his family are preparing for it but there's something that still haunts his mind. He knows he wants to meet her but will he make it. Will she even remember everything again?

* * *

Chapter 1: The past

It was a snowy day. The weather was peaceful as the wind didn't blow roughly. I gazed far out from the window while sitting in my chair. I looked at the wall left from me which had a picture of me and a girl. We were pretty close, one could say we were in a relationship. It was definitely a good one as we both enjoyed being together and we had fun when we went to different kinds of places. Sadly because she lost her memories that relationship, especially our bond, was shattered to pieces. Before she lost her memories I vowed to never forget and find her even if she wouldn't remember me. I promised to make new memories with her. But since her memories were wiped out I couldn't find her anywhere. I was running out of ideas. I felt a sense of guilty for not being able to find her sooner. I had faith though that the day would come that I would find her and make her remember, one way or another.

As I stood up, I went downstairs to see my sister and mother. It was pretty lively down there. Bright colors shun the room as I made it to the living room.

"Oh, hi, Aichi!" Emi greeted. She smiled at me while helping her mother setting up the christmas tree. That's right. It was Christmas. An event once in a year which is definitely something people have waited for.

"Ah, Emi!" I replied. "Are you two setting up to tree?" I asked. Mom paused for a moment and looked at me, smiling.

"Yes, Aichi. Do you want to help? We'd get this done faster if you could give us a hand." Shizuka asked as she was taking a moment to catch her breath. Setting up a christmas tree does take it's toll since you have to plan out the decorations after all.

"Mm, sure!" I replied happily. With that setting up the christmas tree didn't take long and we finished up pretty fast with various kinds of decorations. The tree looked really great! It was almost the most beautiful christmas tree that I've seen since I was 9.

After finishing up the remainers we had a lunch and sat down together to table. I finished up eating before my mother and sister.

"Thanks for the meal". I said.

"Oh, you were fast." Shizuka replied in wonder.

"Yes..." I answered back. I still couldn't shake up the thoughts of her. I knew that it felt painful to think about her even though I promised to find her.

Kourin. A girl with beautiful blonde hair, mesmerizing eyes made of emerald and calm personality. Certainly I couldn't even shake her out of mind no matter what I tried to do. She kept popping up in my head.

"Are you worried about her?" Shizuka asked.

"Eh?" I replied, caught off-guard. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Come on. I can tell that you've been thinking about her ever since she lost her memories." Shizuka replied, smiling. "Even though you two aren't together now you still have a chance this Christmas." She continued.

"I know but..." I continued. "...I am running out of ideas. I can't seem to find her anywhere..." I sighed with a faint smile. I felt slightly disappointed at myself the more I thought about it. It wasn't easy for me to not think about it. My mother looked at me, pitying me but soon replied.

"Aichi. I don't think that you're lost. In fact, I think you're pretty close in finding her." She answered, smiling at me.

"Eh? What do you mean?" I looked at her, wondering her meaning behind her words.

"It's not about which places you've looked her for, but about which places you migh know she liked to visit." Shizuka replied.

That's right...It wasn't indeed about trying to find her from places that I knew but more of our preferences. Her preferences as well. Now that I think about she did show me some of the places she and I visited together. But still... Do I even have a chance? Although, there is still time until the 24th of December is near.

I have time...right?

* * *

Meanwhile...

I'm gazing at the bright white sky...It's snowing... It is a beautiful day after all. That much I can say.

December, huh...? It feels weird. I feel like I should be remembering something. But what is it? Nothing comes to mind... A lot of people have asked me that but... Even though I want to remember it I just can't... I can't shake that subject out of my mind. It always keeps coming back as if it wants to keep repeating itself over and over until I remember it. Even now i'm feeling lonely even though Christmas is coming. This feeling disturbs my thoughts every time.

I take a deep breath and exhale. I lean down towards the wall as I gaze at the sky asking myself the same question. A question which questions my existence even now. My heart beats faster and faster as I put my hand in my chest, finally calming down. I gathered my composure and thought about it again.

...

What is my name?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shopping

* * *

It was a new day again. I looked out from the window and the snow was falling. I could sense a soft breeze of wind blowing even though I was inside. I could tell it by the way trees were shaking. I got out from the bed and stretched up. I then went downstairs to brush my teeth. Emi and my mother were watching a TV show together as I made my way to the living room.

"Good morning, Aichi!" Both Emi and Shizuka greeted.

"Good morning." I replied. I didn't feel like asking what they were watching since I don't watch TV that often myself. I guess I was sometimes pretty distant about news.

"The breakfast is put to the table. When you're done brushing your teeth, have a bite, mm?" Shizuka said to me with a smile. She often smiles to me and Emi and seems to never show a saddened side of her. Not that I ever would've recalled when she was sad about something.

"Sure." I replied.

"Ah, you know, I think you should go out for shopping. You haven't bought a christmas present yet, haven't you?" Shizuka asked.

"Eh? Ah...yeah." I replied. I made a wry smile while being slightly nervous about that thought. Certainly, I haven't yet bought a present. I knew my family wanted a present from me as well. Then there was _her_. I _did_ promise that I would search for her. I think she'd love a present even though she may have no memories whatsoever. I thought about the present i'd get for my family.

"You can surprise us."

"Eh?" I looked towards my mother.

"Both me and Emi agreed that you can surprise us this Christmas." Shizuka answered while Emi nodded with a smile on her.

That's that, huh. A surprise. Even though they make it sound easy I feel like I have no idea what to get for them. It was too sudden even for me.

"A-Ah...I'll think about it." I replied. My nerves racked up a bit as my thoughts blew like a girl who would be called an airhead. However, _she_ wasn't like that. She had a captivating aura around her, as if she had soft, blossoming flower feeling to it. Whenever I thought about it made my heart beat slightly faster. I often questioned that feeling but often disregarded it. I think it's always been a genuine feeling. I could tell that she would feel the same when we spent time together. Truth be told, I think both me and her were like lovers in a sense. No, we _**were**_ lovers. Thinking about it made me remember the memories we shared together. They were irreplaceable and I didn't want to let go of those precious memories.

As I finished brushing my teeth I decided to head out to a shopping district. It wasn't far away and I told my mother that I wouldn't take long. I told i'd go look for some ideas what to get for Christmas. Normally I liked spending my time at the Card Capital but it was closed for this month as both Misaki and Shin had gone to a resort. I envied them but It was good for them. After all, they've worked hard these last few months to make the sales go smoothly. I think it did good for them to finally take a rest.

As I put on the clothes I finally headed out. I wore a blue jacket with a light green beanie. I wore these gloves that were made by _her_. They felt warm as I tried them. It was also very soft inside, certainly made with utmost care and love. I also wore a scarf which I got from last Christmas by _her_.

Kourin. She was always caretaking me whenever went out during winter. Always told me to wear enough clothing not to catch cold. This winter was different though as she was not here to remind me. Still, It became a routine for me to do as she wanted. I couldn't let go of that. As I walked outside the wind breezed gently like it was whispering to me. Snow fell along with the breeze, decorating the trees with its sparkling flakes as I walked towards the town.

As I came to the town I noticed how many beautiful decorations citizens have placed around the places. I went past a huge christmas tree that had probably the best decorations I've ever seen this year. It almost exceeded my imaginations! Everywhere I looked there were dozens of these wires decorated with christmas colors and lights that changed every few seconds, making it a beautiful color-show. It was stunning. Not to mention every shopping block were trimmed accordingly. Ah...I definitely want this to last forever.

Anyways, I finally reached the shopping plaza I often go to when I wanted to buy something. It was probably the best place I knew. The shops here had quality items that often had that vibe of different charms. That's what made them attractive for me and I loved that mystique about them. Usually me and Kourin often would buy something from here together. The presents which we bought together were found with our brainstorming and gentle ideas. I never understood though why she sometimes felt embarrased when I thought about some of the items that were sold here that would be a good present for her whenever we bought presents for each other. Still, seeing her blush made me smile awkwardly at times, to which she often laughed at with her reaction.

"Ah, those were good times..." I thought as I walked around the shopping mall. I was looking for a shop that often sold everything that I usually was looking for during the period of December. It had probably the best products out of any shops I've visited which probably made it an unique shopping place. I looked around at other shops that were near the shop I was heading towards. All of them had pretty collections and variation of products. From jewelleries to necklaces to bracelets, always leading towards various amounts of products. I smiled gently towards all the shop owners as I walked by and they did the same, even waving their hands back to me. I did the same and continued forward.

It took me a while but I finally reached the shop.

"Le grand émeraude." I thought. As in "The grand emerald". It was a beautiful name whenever I saw it here. Kourin introduced me to this place. It was one of her, if not her favourite shops she often bought her presents from. No one else knew of this shop. It was like a secret between us. It was fitting of her though, considering she had those green, emerald looking eyes. Not that they had a significant connection but it was a fun thought when I compared them together.

As I was about to enter inside the shop I suddenly crashed into another person. It was indeed very sudden. The moment was odd though. Both entering the same time? Both of us fell down.

"Ouch..." I said and looked around my surroundings. Good, I didn't receive any scratch or anything. I took my bag from the ground and slowly stood up and cleaned myself a bit. I looked towards another person who accidentally stumbled upon me. It was a her. She wore a white coat and had a bag. Her eyes were green as emerald. Her figure seemed similar to _hers_. She had a long, blonde hair which was concealed behind her back. I could tell. Everything about her seemed actually similar to what I had imagined of Kourin. She gave that vibe around her but I could sense something was missing. Something like 'important thing' or so. At first I didn't pay that much attention to her as I just looked her characteristics but after a while I noticed something. She slowly was about to stand up as I offered my hand to her.

"Are you, um...okay?" I asked her as she took my hand. She stood up slowly. She was about the same age as me, height was about the same as well, probably slightly taller or shorter, I couldn't really tell since she had those boots that gave a small increase in height.

"Ah...Mm..." She answered, slowly showing her face to me.

For some reason my heart skipped beats. Something felt weird. It was a nostalgic feeling now that I thought about it. It felt like I've seen her somewhere before, that's for sure. But what was it? Her face, second by second lifted up, showing her face. Before seeing her face I recognized her eyes but that's about all. Now that I saw even more she had those lips...Lips that were just like hers. Captivating lips that seemed to shout something like 'kiss me' or so. Her face actually was pretty cute. Something I could fall into. She didn't need any make-up to look that beautiful at all. It seemed like she had a natural skin of a beautiful blonde.

As she finally regained her balance she stood up and looked at me. That's when I noticed it. The vibe she sent off was definitely similar to hers. Looking at her characterics over again I noticed the exact parts about her. I was actually...shocked as I looked at her. I didn't know what to say. I soon felt like I got hit by a thought. A thought that felt very familiar. Something that I thought I could never find again but still, after all these times, it had finally come. I breathed slowly and exhaled out. My heart was beating faster as I looked towards her. I couldn't be mistaken.

It was that moment when I thought about it while looking at her.

...

"Is that you, Kourin?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mystery

I collided into a person. That's all I could see until my vision went blank. The moment I regained conscious I saw a hand in front of me. Chivalry, huh? I might've seen something like that in my past if I had my memories. But this was the first time i've seen something like this as of now. I can't recall anything like that.

"Are you, um...okay?" A voice echoed in my head. The voice felt gentle as if it was a peaceful entity offering his help. My eyes slowly opened as my vision became more clear. A hand was indeed in front of me. In my head I felt a bit awkward but at the same time filled with anxiety.

"Who is this person...?" I wondered as I looked upwards and saw a boy, around the same age as me. He had blue hair with eyes as tranquil as the ocean. His face had a pretty amusing side to it as well. I could tell that he was a bit startled after the sudden collision but he's definitely an interesting person.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"Mm. Just a few bruises, that's all." I nodded.

Our eyes contacted. We froze for a moment as we gazed into each other. Somehow...It felt very warming. I couldn't quite catch the thought-process I had in mind but it felt...nostalgic. Have I met him somewhere?

"Um, you dropped your bag..." He interrupted, pointing out at my bag which was laying down on the floor.

"Ah, you're right." I noticed as I then was about to grab it when...We collided again.

"A-A...I'm terribly sorry!" He apologized as he helped me stand up again and handed over me the bag I had dropped down.

"It's okay. It was my mistake as well not paying attention. Are you hurt?" I asked in worry.

"Eh? No, i'm fine." He answered as I grabbed the bag from his hands.

"What's your name by the way?" I asked while smiling.

"Ah...My name is...Aichi. Sendou Aichi." He answered.

* * *

 **Aichi's POV:**

I gave her my name although I could recognize her whom I thought she was. She was Kourin. Definitely. By looking at her hair I could tell she wasn't wearing that hair tie which she often used. But even now, although her hair being now running freely it looked like her hair was inviting people to tag along. Or perhaps a single person. I couldn't think of a better explanation. As I looked at her I asked:

"What's your name?" She was quiet for a moment. Why? Something felt weird here. She then answered.

"I...don't know." She had that sad look on her face. I could tell she felt...lonely. I didn't want to see her like that. She then continued.

"All I can remember is that I've had a house I owned but my name's always been a mystery. She explained what she was going through as I nodded. It felt painful for sure. I wanted to cheer her up. That's when...

"Then...how about...Kourin?" I suggested. I mean, that's what I wanted to call her in the first place.

"Eh?" She looked at me, puzzled.

"How about Kourin? As your name..." I smiled to her, a bit flustered. She took a moment to look at me and then turned away for a brief moment. She seemed a bit caught by surprise. My heart was pounding. Maybe I shouldn't have done that I thought as I turned away to look at the shop. Then...

"Sure." An answer came. I looked back at her, surprised. She was smiling. That smile was the brightest and happiest thing I saw from her. It was calming and I could rest at ease. That smile could probably be the same as she had back then. If only she could remember that is.

"Um...If it's okay with you would you like to buy something with me?" I asked her.

"Eh? I..." She paused.

"What's wrong?" I looked at her, confused.

"I don't know...what to buy." She looked at me. Was she lost for ideas?

"Don't mind about it. How about you buy something for someone you think is important?" I asked her while taking out my own wallet.

"Someone?" She replied and continued.

"I'm not even sure if there's someone..." She said as she looked at the shop and then at me.

"That's not true. I'm sure that deep in your heart you probably have someone important you want to remember with a present, right?" I said as I looked at her. She went quiet for a moment as I said that to her. Didn't she have a person to give a present? However, she then looked at me and said:

"I'll probably figure it out, sooner or later. Maybe..." She looked at me with those eyes. I was fine with that answer as long as she had a person in her mind somewhere.

"Then, let's go to shop!"

With that we entered the shop and looked around together various products. Surprisingly it felt the same as if Kourin was actually here with her memories. Of course, currently she didn't have because she had her memories erased after the events of Sanctuary. I did share that guiltyness but I promised her that we'd meet someday, for sure. I'd definitely bring her memories back.

The shopping went pretty well, to say the least. We both looked at each other when we suggested an item or anything that would fit and laughed at some of the suggestions we came up with. Time flew by as we had enjoyable evening. Indeed, it was about 5 o'clock and it was getting darker. Out of the shop window I could see snow falling again and city lights turning on. If this moment could stay forever...However, we've been searching and I was the first to find a present for my family. Kourin hasn't yet decided anything as she looked around.

"Um, I'm terribly sorry but I have to leave now, Kourin. I did promise my mother that I wouldn't be late." I apologized as I bowed down to her.

"Eh? But..." Kourin said as she felt kind of disappointed that their time together was coming up this evening.

"Will we...meet again?" Kourin looked at me with her eyes gazing at mine. I wouldn't lie. My heart was beating when she said that. I wasn't sure if we would again. I then decided to take my chance and say something important:

"Kourin. We will, definitely. On the 24th of December I swear that we'll meet again, one way or another. That's a promise."

She looked at me, surprised that I would go as far as to promise that to her.

"Why...would you go that far for me?" She asked as she showed a sign of tear in her eyes, falling down from her eyes.

"Eh? Why am I...crying?" She wiped her eyes with her hands as I looked at her. Could she be remembering something? I couldn't quite tell. But still...I had faith in her.

"You're probably remembering something...but you don't know what, exactly..." I said to her as she then looked at me. Her eyes were like an angel when she cried. They looked innocent and pure, yet charming. I couldn't ever forget those eyes she had.

"Then, i'll be taking my leave now. I'll go buy this to my family as a Christmas present. What will you do?" I asked her.

"I'll...look around." She answered and smiled at me.

"Mm! Good luck, Kourin!" I waved at her as we parted ways for today.

"I had great time with you today, Kourin!" I said to heras I was heading towards the counter. She turned to look at me, surprised but happy.

"Same here, Aichi! She said and we waved goodbyes for today. She then went on to search a present, although I wasn't sure if she'd find anything this time, considering how she doesn't remember anything about me.

At the counter I paid the present and put it in my bag and headed out from the shop. I was happy with this surprise that happened today. I met Kourin. It was probably all that mattered to me at the moment. I put on my scarf and beanie as I headed out from the mall and looked at the weather. Soft breeze of the wind, snow rained down peacefully. I could feel the wind blow gently against my cheeks as I walked towards home. Home wasn't that far away from the mall when I thought about. It was but a few minutes until I reached home. I entered inside the house.

"I'm home." I said.

"Welcome back!" My mother came from the living room, greeting me.

"Welcome back, Aichi!" Emi came downstairs as she greeted me as well.

"Thank you." I took off the clothes I was wearing and headed upstairs. My mother asked me if I was hungry or not but I said I was fine and continued to my room. After getting into my room I took the bag I was carrying and put it next to my table to the floor and I then sat down to my table.

"Phew...It was an exhausting day. But I had a lot of fun." I thought. I was pretty happy how things turned out today. I looked around my table, looking for something. From my left I noticed the image that was face down. I grabbed it and turned it face up. The picture was of me and Kourin, together at my room back in the days when I had invited her here. My mother took the picture. It was a precious picture I cherished for so long. I always kept it here, at my table, never taking it off the table.

I looked out from the window in front of me again and started imagining about things. What I would be doing from here on now now that I've found her?

...

"I want to make her remember again."


End file.
